Cait Banner
Cait Banner Janine Melnitz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.31). Janine Melnitz says: "I'm sorry, Cait, but we've got a lot on our hands right now, so it's all "Blah blah, principal of triage." Gotta go after the worst stuff." is a teenager learning how to be a Ghostbuster from Ray Stantz and a niece of Janine Melnitz History On behalf of Evan Torres, Cait and her best friend Zoe Zawadzki went to the Firehouse to ask Cait's Aunt Janine to move the Torres family up the waiting list. Dramatis Personae (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic Dramatis Personae p.2). Biography reads: "Cait's best pal." Janine could not because it was the busy season. After she left them alone to answer the phone, Zoe believed it was time to go to Plan B and "borrow" some equipment then take care of the ghost themselves. Cait was hesitant to do something that would give Janine cause to kill. Since there wasn't any Proton Packs around, Zoe improvised and took a Trap and P.K.E. Meter. Zoe convinced her they were doing it for Evan Torres. They went back to Bay Ridge. Evan wasn't pleased to hear the Ghostbusters weren't coming nor that Zoe was saying they were going to do it themselves. Zoe insisted they were doing his mother a favor and saving her a lot of money but demanded the use of his motorcycle for a month. After 20 minutes of searching the walk-up, Cait started to get a cramp from walking up and down every set of stairs. The teenagers encountered the ghost in the basement. Evan asked Cait and Zoe when they were going to blast it. Cait tried to open the Trap but it malfunctioned. The ghost vanished then reappeared behind Evan. Evan panicked and punched its head off. They ran outside where Cait noticed a loose wire on the Trap and fixed it just as the ghost rose up from the sidewalk with its head on upside down. Cait successfully trapped it. Just as Zoe demanded the motorcycle, Cait reminded her they still had to figure out how to get the equipment back into the Firehouse without being caught. Janine figured out their ruse and sent Peter Venkman and Ray Stantz to make sure they didn't do anything stupid. Ray was impressed they trapped on a ghost on their first try and without a Proton Pack. Ray offered to teach them ghostbusting. Janine forced them to take up Ray's offer, mostly as punishment. Soon after, they took part in one of Peter's pranks for a couple bucks. Zoe asked if they ever observed what Slimer was a ghost of. After Kylie Griffin, Egon Spengler, and Ray went through their theories, Peter spoke through the walkie talkie he hid behind the Paranormal Containment Research Tank and pretended to be Slimer. They fell for it. A week after an incident on Coney Island, Ray lectured them about the 7-level classification system. Ray spoke for an hour and a half straight and got to the topic of identity as the trait differentiating a Class 3 from a Class 4. Kylie Griffin informed Ray he was being summoned for a company meeting downstairs. He resigned himself and told the teenagers he would resume class later. Kylie offered to show them something cool and sneaked them down the the basement. They weren't initially impressed with the Interspatial Teleportation Unit. Cait mistook it as some kind of next generation TV until Kylie conducted a demonstration and opened a portal. Cait wondered how their research led to this invention and asked why they never used it to get rich. Kylie explained how Egon Spengler helped build it with Donatello, one of four talking anthropomorphic turtles from another dimension in need of a way back home. Cait saw a terrified ghost flying towards them from the other side. Kylie quickly closed the portal then decided to show the teenagers the secrets of the third floor refrigerator. During an afternoon class, Cait and the others learned the hard way that Jenny Moran was a ghost. Zoe made light of Jenny's warning about how dangerous it was being a Ghostbuster. She recalled aloe vera was good for hands singed by the proton stream. Jenny shifted her appearance and yelled it wasn't joke. Zoe, in shock, helped up Cait after she fell off her chair. Jenny confirmed she was a ghost and told them to pick up P.K.E. Meters and scan her. Cait chose a meter left behind by the team of Ghostbusters hunted by Proteus. She informed them the P.K.E. reading was the only guaranteed way to be sure of Class 4 Semi-Corporeal manifestation. Kevin Tanaka interrupted and introduced them to Garrett Parker, their new classmate. Kevin joked Cait was good with a sword to her confusion. Eager for a break, Cait and Zoe wrapped their arms around Garrett's and volunteered to continue Garrett's tour of the Firehouse. They demonstrated the Interspatial Teleportation Unit and opened a portal. Garrett placed his hand through and was almost pulled through by a large yellow ghost. Cait held onto Garrett in vain and yelled at Zoe to hurry up. Zoe quickly tried to remember what Kylie did and managed to close the portal. Cait heard a familiar voice and realized they were in a lot of trouble. Janine was very, very angry with them. A couple of weeks after the incident, Jenny and Ray presided over a 101 session with a cadet named Ms. Zeigler at the Warehouse. Ray was called away to Ray's Occult Books to authenticate a collector's item. Jenny continued to coach Zeigler on capturing a Soar Throat Ghost in the enclosure. Jenny eventually acknowledged Cait. Cait pointed out they were being treated like interns - slime detail, dust duty, and running errands left and right. She wanted to know when they were going to be taught ghostbusting again. She suspected it was because they weren't paying customers. Jenny snapped and reminded her of the teleportation unit incident. She hoped they didn't attract another demigod. Cait reminded her they already apologized then critiqued Jenny's use of the word "blasted". Jenny was interrupted by a call from Janine. Cait wondered how she had pockets. Jenny reported Cait hadn't blown anything up in the Warehouse yet. She told Jenny to call Ray while she notified the others of an emergency at Battery Park, twin Statues of Liberty on Liberty Island. Jenny told Cait to let Zeigler out. Cait and the others were interviewed and scanned for any ectoplasmic residue from the incident with the teleportation unit. Cait wondered if their measures were really necessary. Egon simply replied "Yes." Cait remained at the Firehouse while the other cadets were dispatched to Manhattan to neutralize the Ley Lines. Janine announced she just talked to the Queen of England on the phone. Cait thought the guy from Queen was dead. Kevin Tanaka told her she was thinking of the wrong one. Cait and the rest of the pilot team were stationed at the Warehouse and tasked with keeping watch over the teleportation unit controls under the supervision of Egon Spengler of Dimension 68-E. Meanwhile, the Ghostbusters and several teams of dimensional counterparts headed into the multiverse to find ghosts that went missing from the Containment Unit. Cait announced a portal was opening. The field team consisting of Mike the Golem, Robo-Buster, and the Ghostbusters of Dimension 35-N emerged. After only an inured Ron Alexander returned through the teleportation unit, Cait volunteered to call an ambulance so that Egon 68-E could focus on the tasks at hand. Six days after the last communication with the field teams, Cait declared something was happening with the teleportation unit. The team started to return to the Warehouse. Trivia *Cait is an exception to Sony's rule against inventing new relatives for the Ghostbusters in the comic book. erikburnham Tweet 2/26/17 *Cait is Janine's favorite niece. Janine Melnitz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Annual 2017" (2017) (Comic p.31). Janine says: "Can't even make an exception for my favorite niece." *On page 13 of Ghostbusters 101 #2, Kevin mentions Cait is good with a sword. Combined with her age and red hair, it might be a nod to Disney's "Brave" *Cait appears on the Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #4. *On page 3 of Ghostbusters 101 #5, panel 4, Cait has on Antenna-like Helmet from the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). *Cait was mentioned in the 101 Cadets' bio in the 38th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card, released on June 28, 2018. TomWaltz Tweet 6/28/18 *Cait appears in the lower right side of Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6. *Cait appears on Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8. Appearances IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 **Ghostbusters 101 Prelude **The Origins of Slimer *Ghostbusters 101 **Issue #1 **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #4 ***Alluded to on page 12 by Egon Spengler Egon Spengler (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #4" (2017) (Comic p.12). Egon Spengler says: "This happened after some of Ray's students accessed the Trans-Dimensional Portal." **Issue #5 **Issue #6 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #2 ***Alluded to on page 21. 68-R Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2" (2018) (Comic p.21). Memo reads: "Likewise, there are differences in the makeup of our families; their Janine doesn't have a teenaged niece." **Issue #3 **Issue #4 **Issue #5 ***Alluded to by Peck and Kevin on page 1.Walter Peck (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5" (2018) (Comic p.1). Walter Peck says: "You have children operating dangerous equipment-probably unsupervised-I haven't been satisfactorily updated on an imminent threat, and I highly suspect things are rapidly descending to hell in a hand basket!"Kevin Tanaka (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5" (2018) (Comic p.1). Kevin Tanaka says: "They're seniors." ***Alluded to by Jenny on page 2.Jenny Moran (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5" (2018) (Comic p.2). Jenny Moran says: "And, no, it's not one of the kids." **Issue #7 **Issue #8 References Gallery CaitBanner01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 CaitBanner02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 CaitBanner03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 CaitBanner04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 CaitBanner06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 CaitBanner07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 CaitBanner08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 CaitBanner09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 CaitBanner10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #1 CaitBanner11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 CaitBanner12.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 CaitBanner13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 ZoeZawadzki14.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 GarrettParker07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #2 CaitBanner14.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 CaitBanner15.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 CaitBanner16.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #3 CaitBannerIDW101Issue4RegularCover.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters 101 #4 Regular Cover CaitBanner17.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 101 #5 CrossingOverIssue6CoverB04.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 Cover B CaitBanner18.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7 CaitBannerIDWCrossingOverIssue8CoverB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 Cover B Category:IDW Characters